


The Boy and His Trials

by JaredsGummyBear



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsGummyBear/pseuds/JaredsGummyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Love, Lucifer and the Wardrobe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dallas played in the floor quietly with his trucks while Sadie lay asleep at his side. Thalia was busy preparing supper while Jared was finishing up filming for the day. He usually had night shoots but this week he was working on some day shoots which meant he got to come home to his little family at night. Thalia’s phone beeped with a message. She reached to slide her finger across the screen seeing that the message was from Tiara. “We would love for you, Jared and Dallas to come tomorrow night for supper. Before you ask, yes you can bring a dessert. See y’all at 7.” Thalia loved when the two families got together so she quickly text back, “Sounds great! We’ll see y’all then!” and ended with a kissy face emoticon. 

Just as the stove beeped indicating that her lasagna was ready, Jared came through the door. Dallas jumped up and ran to meet his Daddy, arms held high and hazel eyes bright, “Daddy!” Jared easily scooped him up into a hug and placed a kiss on his little chubby cheek, “How’s my boy?” Dallas giggled and squirmed as Jared tickled him, “Daddy stop! I’m gonna pee on you!” Sadie stood quietly by wagging her tail and waiting on her head rub. With one last kiss on the cheek, Jared sat Dallas on the ground and gave Sadie her ear scratch, “And how’s my good girl?”, he said in almost baby talk to his oldest family member. Sadie wagged her whole body and licked Jared’s hand in response. He talked to her for a few seconds before he stood to his full height and his eyes fell on his wife. 

Thalia stood behind the counter and watched her husband greet his little family. When their eyes met she felt that usual thrill shoot through her. She hoped that that feeling never went away. With a grace reserved for men with really long legs, Jared strode toward his wife. She smiled up at him as he stopped in front of her and pulled her gently into his arms. His mouth found hers and his tongue slid easily along her bottom lip. His large hands rested on her hips for the moments that he claimed her mouth with his own. When he broke the kiss he knelt before her and placed another kiss on her ever expanding stomach. He remembered when he found out that his wife was blessing him with another child. He never failed to count his blessings since she had come into his life.

Thalia had handed him the pregnancy test just one month after Dallas turned a year old. Jared had been as overjoyed this time as he had been when she told him about Dallas. Last week’s sonogram had told them that they would be having a little girl this time. Jared was both nervous and over the moon to realize that he would now have his own daughter. “I just got a text from Tiara. They want us to come for supper at their place tomorrow night.” Jared stood up after talking quietly to Thalia’s stomach and in doing so also to their daughter, and was now leaning against the kitchen counter with his wife’s supple body pulled against his much firmer one. “Sounds good. What’s for supper?”, he asked looking over at the still beeping stove. “Oh shit!”, Thalia screeched as she pulled away from her husband and quickly opened the stove and pulled out the only slightly overcooked lasagna. 

“Extra brown lasagna?”, she said with a shrug. Jared laughed quietly, his eyes sparkling with mischief and nodded, “I’ll get the plates.” Thalia placed the lasagna on the kitchen table on some hot mats and then picked Dallas up to put him in his high chair. She scooped a little of the lasagna out and cut it up into small bite size pieces to lay aside to cool. She then handed Dallas a handful of his favorite apple bites to nibble on until his supper was cool enough to eat. Jared placed the rest of the plates on the table and grabbed himself a beer and Thalia a glass of sweet tea with lemon slices. When the family sat to eat Thalia looked toward her husband. She would never get over how handsome he was and just how much Dallas looked like him. 

“So how was filming today?”, she asked as Jared blew on the bite of lasagna he had on his fork. He lowered it just a little and looked to his wife, “Well I just found out that this season they’re going to require me to lose some bulk. Sam will be going through some trials this year that will take a toll on his body.” Thalia frowned, “I really don’t want you doing anything dangerous Jared. It’s not good for you to lose too much.” She watched as he shook his mane of hair that had been lightened from the trips to the beach the two had taken this summer. His skin was tanned more than usual and his hair was a bit longer, which she loved. “I’ll have a nutritionist work with me. I just won’t be lifting weights quite as much as I have been in the past so that I lose some bulk in the muscle department.” Thalia didn’t really like the idea of Jared losing much weight with his height but she didn’t say anymore. 

Dallas had finished his apple bites and he was getting impatient for his lasagna. “Momma! Momma can I have my sagna now?” Thalia touched several pieces of the lasagna testing to see that it was cool enough for the little boy and then nodded, “Ok it’s cool enough now. Don’t eat it too fast baby.”, she said not using baby talk with the small boy. Dallas nodded at her and then picked up his sippy cup to take a drink, “It’s empty Momma.”, he said when he tried in vain to get more of the tea. “I’ll get it buddy. Hand it here.”, Jared said as he stood from the table. 

*******************************

The next night when Jared came home Thalia had a Ding Dong cake made and Dallas was ready to go to visit his friend. He and Ava Grayson had become fast friends and often asked their mom’s if they could go to the other’s house to play. On the days that Tiara needed to be at the studio, Thalia kept both children either at her own home or on some days the girls took their kids to the studio with them. There were times that they felt filming was safe enough for the kids to be around. Some days there were too many scary things but on others the kids were treated like royalty as they played among the adults who were either filming or somehow otherwise doing work on the Supernatural set.  
“You ready?”, Jared asked as he placed his hand on Thalia’s hip while she had her back to him putting a few more things into a bag for Dallas. She turned and greeted him with a warm smile and a kiss, “Mmmmmhmmm just putting a few more things in here for Dallas. Ow!”, she said suddenly and reached to place a hand on her abdomen where their little girl kicked her hard. “I think she knows her Daddy is home.”, she said as she blew out a sharp breath. Jared smiled and placed a large hand on Thalia’s stomach. The baby moved close to the warm hand but then stilled as Jared began to talk to her, “Hey sweet pea let’s not be so rough on Momma.” 

After a few minutes everyone was ready and they piled into a black Suburban and let Clif drive them over to Jensen and Tiara’s house. The ride there was not a long one and soon they were pulling into the driveway. Jared climbed from the vehicle and then reached to take Dallas into his arms. Holding out his hand he helped Thaila from the vehicle and then she turned back to get the cake and Dallas’ bag. Jared rang the doorbell and waited. Soon Jensen threw the door open and Ava Grayson stood smiling up sweetly at his feet, “Come in!”, she said in her sweet little girl voice. Jensen took the cake from Thalia and then reached to pull her into a brotherly hug, kissing the side of her head. “Uncle Jensen!”, Dallas said as he reached for his “uncle” with his chubby little boy arms. Jensen took him and placed him on the opposite side from the cake and motioned for his friends to come in. “Come on in.”, Jared picked up Ava Grayson, swinging her high into the air and he and Thalia followed Jensen into the house. 

Tiara met the group in the living room. It was always so cozy with its warm colors and plush furniture. Tiara smiled at her friends, “I’m so glad you were able to come. Y’all have a seat!” Jared and Thalia sat close together on the love seat as Ava Grayson ran off into the other room. She came back a few seconds later and had something in her hand. “Look Uncle Jared! It’s my new baby brother or sister!”, she exclaimed in her two year old voice. Thalia’s head shot up and her eyes went wide as she looked to her friend, “What?!?” Tiara smiled and Jensen beamed, “Yep! We couldn’t let you two get too far ahead of us!”, he said.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Thalia was preparing for Jared to come home from a long day of shooting. Tiara had volunteered to watch Dallas so that the couple could have some alone time before their new little one made her appearance. Because Jensen was in on the set up he had text Thalia a few minutes ago letting her know that Jared was on his way. Thalia slipped into a cute little lacy maternity lingerie and made sure the candles in the spacious bedroom were lit and the mood was set. She spritzed on Jared's favorite perfume and took one last quick look in the mirror. Sometimes she felt fat and awkward but Jared lavished her with attention and never failed to tell her how beautiful she was.

Hearing the door open, Thalia sat on the edge of the huge bed and waited for her husband to find her. "Thalia? Dallas? Where is everyone?", Jared called out. Thalia covered her mouth with her hand so that her soft giggle wouldn't give her away too soon. She listened as Jared opened the door to Dallas' room and then shut it back not finding anyone there. Sadie lay on the couch and she heard Jared speaking to her then, "Hey girl. Where's my family? Huh?" After a few seconds Thalia heard the unmistakable sounds of Jared's foot falls heading in the direction of their room. She leaned back on her hands and plastered on her prettiest smile. As Jared walked into the room running a large hand through his hair he saw her lounging on their bed in the lacy get up. His eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face deepening his dimples. "Well aren't I the lucky guy? Where is Dallas?", he said as he stepped over to stand in front of Thalia.

Thalia looked up at her handsome husband, "He's with Tiara and Jensen for the night. Jensen text me to let me know you were on your way home so we have each other all to ourselves tonight.", she all but purred up at him. Jared reached out a hand and cupped her face gently before he reached to take her hand, pulling her from her sitting position. Thalia stood on tiptoe, still several inches too short to reach her husband's lips. Jared bent the rest of the way, closing the distance between their lips and captured her lips with his own. His stubble was long enough to be soft instead of scratchy as she reached up to run her fingers down his cheek. Jared moaned into her mouth after she pressed her supple body against his much firmer one.

Thalia couldn't help but to smile against Jared's lips at the sound. She then stepped back and watched her husband's features change as she began unbuttoning the outer plaid shirt. She took her time unbuttoning each button slowly as she looked up at him. Jared let her work on the buttons without helping her, only occasionally reaching out to stroke a finger up her naked arm or across her cheek. She knew he loved it when she undressed him. When the buttons were all undone she slid the shirt off of his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor. Thalia then tugged the grey t shirt from Jared's jeans and began slipping it up his toned body. She could only reach so far and then Jared had to help her the rest of the way.

It joined his outer shirt on the floor just as Thalia reached to trail her fingers over his well sculpted abs. She let them trail lower until she reached his belt, sliding it through the buckle and then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans she reached around him, hooking her thumbs into the back of his jeans and sliding them over his hips and down his legs. She was in an almost kneeling position at this point and realized that she was eye level with the front of his SAXX underwear. She saw that the front was straining from the bulge beneath. She smiled a wicked smile and leaned forward to run her teeth along his length. Sucking air between his teeth, Jared watched his wife through hooded lids. Thalia then reached to hook her thumbs under the waistband of his boxer briefs and then pulled them down until his swollen member popped out. She saw the drop of wetness at the head and her mouth began to water. She reached to stroke the silky smoothness with her fingers before taking as much of it as she could into her mouth. What her mouth couldn't reach she covered with her hand and began working in long strokes. Jared pushed forward each time she went toward him and his breathing increased.

Knowing he was getting pretty close, Thalia stopped what she was doing. Jared reached to pull her up to a standing position. He leaned down to kiss her and easily lifted her off the ground. He held her bottom as he pulled her close to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her stomach pressed against his but it didn't seem to matter, she knew her husband was strong. He took a couple steps toward the bed and placed his knee on the edge of the bed before laying Thalia back onto the bed. Jared ran his hand up the outside of Thalia's thigh and was pleasantly surprised to find that she was sans underwear. He looked down at his wife with a wicked smile and ground against her leg until she opened herself to him. Holding himself off of her with his arms he pushed forward until he was sheathed in her warmth. Thalia threw her head back at the sensation of being filled completely by her husband.

After a few agonizing seconds, Jared began to move. Thalia met his thrusts head on and soon the room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Feeling like he was hurting her, Jared rolled to his back, pulling Thalia with him until she was sitting astride his hips. Thalia rose up on her knees and began riding Jared slowly at first and then with increasing speed. Her hands were splayed out over his chest as she felt the coil in her release. Head thrown back and cries of pleasure escaped her before Jared sat up and kissed and nipped at her exposed neck while he rode through his own intense pleasure.

When it was over the couple lay snuggled together in the middle of the bed, sheets all tangled and sweat drying. Thalia let her fingers play over Jared's chest as he trailed his soft fingertips up and down her arm. "That was a nice surprise.", he finally said and kissed her forehead. Thalia sighed and kissed his chest, "I knew you had been working hard and I wanted a little time with you, just the two of us." "How did I get so lucky?", he asked as she looked up at him. Giving him her prettiest smile Thalia answered, "I'm the lucky one. I mean it's not every day that a girl meets the man of her dreams on the job. I remember that first day of measurements like it was yesterday.", she started to giggle and Jared pulled her up to kiss her.

After ten minutes or so Thalia felt the urge to run to the bathroom. Jared had fallen asleep so she untangled herself from him and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She tried to be as quiet as she could so that she could let Jared sleep but when she snuck back into the room he was laying on his side smiling at her with his patented crooked smile that could light up a room. He held the covers back, "Get back in here where you belong, beautiful.", he said and Thalia rushed to join her husband in the warmth of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks later Thalia rode in the back seat of the black Suburban with Jared. Clif drove them toward the set for the day. They were filming at a beautiful horse farm a few miles out of town from where their home was located. Thalia sat quietly looking out the side window at the rolling pasture land dotted with horses. Jared held her hand and watched her. He knew how well she loved horses and he vowed to himself to one day buy some land where she could have a few horses of her own. His fingers were laced with hers as he lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. She looked over to him then and gave him a brilliant smile. Jared saw Clif glance up in the mirror and smile as he spoke to Thalia, “One of these days I’m going to get you a place where you can have a few horses. Would you like that?” Thalia beamed at her husband, “I would like that very much! I miss having my own horses.” Jared leaned forward and kissed his wife’s lips just as Clif pulled into the driveway of the home where they would be filming. 

Jensen and Tiara were already there when Jared helped Thalia from the car. Jensen walked over to Thalia and gave her a brotherly hug and kissed her temple. Jared shared a similar hug and kiss with Tiara. Tiara had not been feeling well with this pregnancy. Thalia walked over to her friend, “How are you this morning Tiara?” Tiara looked tired but she smiled at her friend, “I’m better today. Some days the morning sickness is worse than others. Today seems to be a good day.”, she rubbed her almost miniscule baby bump. “That’s good then. The smell of the horses isn’t going to bother you is it?”, Thalia asked. “No it shouldn’t. Besides they have a trailer right over there for us and the guys in case we need it.”, Tiara pointed toward a large trailer that had been set up just for Jared and Jensen and them. 

*******************************************

The girls watched the filming from the comfort of a couple of chairs that were brought in just for them. The day was a beautiful early fall day and the weather was just right for them to be able to watch the outdoor scenes from their chairs. At sometime after noon Jared and Jensen walked over to the girls, “We have an hour lunch break. Let’s grab something and take it to the trailer so we can all rest some.”, Jensen said as he helped Tiara from her chair. The couple kissed gently while Jared helped Thalia. The four of them walked toward the tables that had been set up under a small tent just for the food. Each person helped themselves to the food that was available and Thalia noticed that Jared didn’t get his customary two plates of food and one of dessert. She walked over to him and looked up with concern in her eyes, “Are you feeling alright Jare?” Jared smiled down at her, “I’m fine but remember I have to lose some for some of the later filming.” Thalia gave him a look and he leaned to kiss her nose, “Don’t worry doll, I’ll be careful.” She didn’t really like it but she decided to trust her husband anyway. 

After they had their plates fixed the four headed to the trailers. Both girls were tired so they decided to go to their own perspective trailers for some down time. Jared held the door for Thalia as she stepped up the steps and into the fully furnished trailer. She sat her plate of food on the small table and waited for Jared’s to join hers. When he had placed his there across from hers she took the couple of steps that separated the two. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face in his shirt and breathed in the masculine scent that was all Jared. Jared smoothed his fingers through her hair, “Hey is everything alright?”, he questions before dropping a kiss to the top of her head. She looked up at him then, “Yeah. I just felt like I needed to feel you against me is all. I guess it’s just the crazy pregnancy hormones.”, she giggled nervously. Jared leaned to kiss her, his lips covering hers as he drank her in. 

A few minutes later they broke their kiss when Jared felt a firm kick from his little girl. Thalia watched as Jared’s dimples deepened from the huge smile that he suddenly had. “Hello little princess.”, he said as he dropped to one knee in front of Thalia and began talking to her stomach. The kicking and bumping continued as Jared ran his very large hand over Thalia’s stomach. “She can hear you.”, Thalia said as she reached out to tangle her fingers in Jared’s long hair lovingly. Jared finally stood when the movements stopped after a few seconds, “I think she’s asleep. We should probably eat.”, he suggested. Thalia nodded and the couple sat down for their meal. 

****************************************************

Sometime after the sun went down and it was time to film some of the night time scenes, Thalia and Tiara were back in their seats. This time they were watching what was being filmed from a screen that the directors had set up. Sam and Dean had just found out that they needed special glasses to see the hellhounds and someone in wardrobe handed two pair of glasses to Jensen. Dean was to prepare them in the flames and then give a pair to Sam. The girls were giggling and talking about how cute they thought their guys were in glasses. When they were filming the scenes where Sam went into the woods with the father from the episode and his daughter, Thalia felt a thrill when she saw Jared carrying the rifle. She had always had a thing for a man that could handle a gun and if there was one thing that Supernatural had helped was for Jared and Jensen to be comfortable with all kinds of weapons. 

Filming went on into the night so Thalia and Tiara retired to the trailers. They knew their kids were already tucked in for the night because the two of them had talked to them before their bedtime. Tiara’s mom was in town and had volunteered to watch the children so that the wives could be with their husbands. Thalia went in and took a shower and changed into the short, satiny nightgown that she had brought with her. It was in Jared’s favorite color of blue and she smiled as she smoothed her hand over the material. She then got into bed and picked up her book. She would read and try to stay up until Jared was finished with filming for the night. 

*****************************************

A couple hours later Jared drug himself into the trailer. He was quite so that he wouldn’t wake Thalia if she had already gone to bed. He found her sleeping on her side, his pillow pulled into her arms. He began removing his boots but dropped one without meaning to. Thalia’s green eyes opened. She smiled at her husband and then sat up. He was still in the clothes he had filmed in, a grey shirt that was covered in what was supposed to be black hellhound blood. It was still damp and clung to his chest and stomach. “Looks like you could use a shower before bed.”, she said in her customary teasing way. “Yeah and I think this shirt may be done for. I killed the hellhound though.”, he said with a sheepish grin. “My hero!”, Thalia batter her eyelashes. “Ok well I’m going to grab a shower. You go back to bed if you want.”, Jared said as he began unbuttoning his jeans. Thalia let out a low wolf whistle causing Jared to blush slightly. 

When his shower was finished he walked back into the room in a fresh pair of boxer briefs. These were red with black trim. His hair was still damp from the shower and Thalia held back the covers so that he could join her in bed. When he got in beside her, Thalia reached her arm around his slim waist and scooted to lay her head on his chest. “I’ve been thinking. Since you need to slim up some and I’m big as a barn since I’m pregnant, why don’t we start doing couple’s yoga?” Jared let his eyes close as he listened to her talk. “I know it’s good for pregnant women and well it keeps you in shape without building a whole lot of bulk.”, she continued. Jared nodded, “That sounds like fun. How did I get so lucky as to have such a smart wife?” Thalia playfully slapped his stomach, “You don’t have to be so smarty.”, she said with a little pout. Jared began to laugh and pulled her into his arms. “But you are so fun to tease.”, he said before he kissed her full lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was the guy’s day off. Jared only wanted to hang out with his family so he and Thalia volunteered to watch Ava Grayson so that Tiara and Jensen could have a day alone together. The couple drove over to Jared and Thalia’s house with the little girl in the back of the car chatting the whole way about what she and Dallas were going to do while they were together. Tiara looked over to her husband and saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye. They smiled at each other as the child talked on. She gave them such joy at how well she loved her friends. Tiara reached to twine her fingers with Jensen’s and he soon lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. “Daddy did you hear me? Dallas and I are going to play house today. He’s going to be the Daddy and I’m going to be the Mommy!”, the child said happily. Jensen’s eyebrows rose at that before he looked at his little girl in the rearview mirror, “Hey now, you’re Daddy’s little girl!” Ava Grayson giggled, “I know Daddy but one of these days I want to marry Dallas!” Jensen feigned shock and looked at Tiara as she laughed at the startled look on her husband’s face. 

When Jensen parked in front of Jared and Thalia’s house Ava Grayson was out of her car seat before Jensen could get out and get her. She was nearly bouncing in place waiting for her Daddy to open the car door. Jensen reached in and took the little girl, swinging her into his arms and placing a kiss on her little cheek, “You don’t be giving away my kisses. You hear me?” Ava Grayson giggled and took her daddy’s face in her hands and looked him in the eyes, “You know you’re my favorite Daddy.” Jensen wasn’t sure what to take of that and looked to Tiara for help. She only laughed at him and shook her head, “Come on, let’s get you in the house.” She took Jensen’s hand and the three of them walked to the door. 

Jared opened the door when Jensen knocked. He stood there with track pants and a well worn tee shirt on. Tiara noticed his feet were bare and remembered Thalia telling her that they were going to start couple’s yoga. She wondered if they had been working on that this morning. “Hey y’all come on in!”, Jared invited warmly. Ava Grayson reached for him and he took her from Jensen, throwing her up into the air a little and then catching her. When she was safe in his arms again he placed a kiss on her forehead, “Dallas is waiting on you in the play room.” She nodded to her “uncle” and headed off in search of Dallas. Jared turned to face his friends, “Y’all have a good time tonight. Thalia ran to take a shower and then she’s going to fix them something to eat.” Jensen nodded, “Hey did you know that they’re playing house?” Jared laughed at his friend, “Yeah Dallas told me all about wanting to marry Ava Grayson some day. It’s cool man. At least they’ll have each other in their growing up years. Maybe they’ll be too close when they get old enough to actually date.” Jensen hadn’t thought of that. 

***************************************

Tiara and Jensen left a little while later so that they could make their reservation. Jensen drove them to the hotel where they would be having a nice meal and then a couple’s massage. He led his bride into the hotel dining room where they were met by the hostess who immediately knew who they were, “Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Ackles.” They were seated at a secluded table in the corner of the back of the restaurant. Jensen waited for Tiara to slide into the booth and then he followed her. The couple scooted to the middle of the booth where they were hidden from everyone else. Tiara looked beautiful in her royal blue dress, making Jensen proud to be seen with her. He let his hand rest on her exposed knee as she looked over the wine list. She looked up at him and smiled before leaning to capture his full lips with her own. They kissed for several long seconds before pulling away. Jensen looked into Tiara’s eyes, “You’re absolutely beautiful. Thank you for everything you do for me.” Tiara was lost in the depths of Jensen’s green eyes. Just then the waitress cleared her throat, “Excuse me but did you want to order a glass of wine?” 

When the meal was over Tiara looked over to her husband and noticed a smudge of chocolate just below his bottom lip. Not able to resist, she leaned forward and kissed him again. As she pulled back she swiped at the chocolate with her index finger and then licked it clean, “You had a little chocolate there.” Jensen blushed only slightly as he watched his wife suck the chocolate from her finger. When the meal was finished and the bill paid the couple headed out to their couple’s massage. 

**************************************

Tiara was all warm and fluid feeling after having the massage. She allowed Jensen to lead her to the large hotel suite on the 15th floor. She walked into the room with the king size bed with rose petals sprinkled around the floor and even on the white covers. “Jensen! This is too much!”, she breathed as she spun toward her husband. “It’s never too much for my girl.”, he says before taking her into his arms and kissing her again. She let her arms slip around his waist and pulled him closer to her, feeling his warm body meld into hers. As their kisses intensified, Jensen lifted her from the floor and carried her the few steps toward the bed. He lay her gently back on the covers and came down on top of her. He held most of his body weight off of her on his strong arms but she loved the feel of him above her. Kissing her, his tongue slipped past her lips and dueled with her own. Tiara reached to grasp at the short hair at the nape of Jensen’s neck. 

She loved this man and she loved carrying his child. She knew that he loved her too because he told he so and because he showed her that he did. True, Jensen was a private person but with the people in his life that he was closest to he showed it daily. His hand unpinned her hair and let it spill over has hands as he looked down into her eyes. “I love you Tiara.”, he said as his pupils blew. “I know you do Jensen and I love you.”, she said before she reached to pull his lips back to hers. He pulled her onto her side as he began unzipping the back of her dress and then pulled it off of her shoulders. Tiara fumbled with the buttons on Jensen’s shirt, but soon had them open and pushed it off of his shoulders so that she could run her hands over his muscular body. She leaned in to kiss his exposed clavicle bone, nipping it gently and drawing a small growl from him. 

Jensen quickly removed the rest of their clothes so that he could make love to his wife. When they were both naked and hands ran over flesh he took his member in his hand and ran it up his wife’s warm opening. Tiara threw her head back and waited for the bliss that would come as he entered her, a small cry escaping her lips. Jensen kissed her neck, sucking gently along the side as he pushed forward and penetrated Tiara’s warmth. He growled against her neck as she drew him in. He didn’t move for several long seconds as he savored the feel of her enveloping him fully. Finally he withdrew slowly but not fully and then he began the long strokes that would bring them both to fall over the edge.   
Tiara writhed beneath Jensen as her nails scraped along his back and over his shoulders. He began to gently call out her name as he felt himself reaching the brink of orgasm. Tiara clung to Jensen as her own orgasm began to wrack her to the core. She clenched against his hardness causing him to increase his speed and soon they were both crying out as the wave crashed down on both of them. Tiara felt Jensen throb inside her as he spilled his warmth into her and they kissed through the waves of passion.


End file.
